Problem: $h(t) = -6t+2$ $g(x) = -x+3-2(h(x))$ $ h(g(4)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(4) = -4+3-2(h(4))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(4)$ $h(4) = (-6)(4)+2$ $h(4) = -22$ That means $g(4) = -4+3+(-2)(-22)$ $g(4) = 43$ Now we know that $g(4) = 43$ . Let's solve for $h(g(4))$ , which is $h(43)$ $h(43) = (-6)(43)+2$ $h(43) = -256$